Waverly's Adventure
by Sawfishy
Summary: After Westley and Buttercup had Waverly they moved into the Forgotten Forest where they have so far lived in peace until Humperdink kidnaps Waverly. Who is going to save her when Buttercup and Westley are not around?
1. The Forgotten Forest

Waverly was not like most girls. For the most part she looked like them; Waverly had long layered dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes that resembled the sea. Born on One-Tree Island 16 years ago; Waverly was grown up a tomboy. She hated dresses but was forced to wear them because of her girly mother Buttercup. She loved the art of fencing like her father Westley. Waverly just despised being inside, she preferred exploring the Forgotten Forest near her house. Will, was Waverly's best friend who lived alone as an orphan in the Forgotten Forest, a place where orphan teenagers lived without the trespass of people. The Forgotten Forest was rarely visited by outsiders because of the rumors and legends of scary monsters. In fact there were no monsters living in the woods but it still kept people out.

Westley and Buttercup lived in the Forgotten Forest because none of the Prince's guards ever entered it. The Prince didn't even know about Waverly's existence and that is the way Westley and Buttercup wanted to keep it because if they knew they had a daughter she would be in danger just like they were.

The Forgotten Forest was just a classic Florin forest; plenty of healthy trees and small creeks and streams for a fresh supply of water and fish. The orphans who lived in the forest were all boys who were bandits. They would enter the villages and steal money from the rich nobles and from Prince Humperdink. The bandits despised Humperdink so they got along well with Westley and Buttercup.

"Will, where are you?" yelled Waverly.

"I'm up in the tree house trying to fix that stupid broken ladder."

"Oh, I wanna help." Waverly always wanted to do stuff that girls weren't allowed to do. How she wished she was a boy, to be free of all the manners and "lady like" things to do.

"Yeah I don't think Buttercup would be happy with you helping, you know she doesn't like you to do this kinda stuff cause you could easily get hurt."

"Well if you can do it I don't see why I can't."

"Fine suit yourself but if you get hurt I'm not gonna be the one to tell Buttercup."

"I'm not gonna get hurt I've climbed up there a thousand times without falling." Waverly started climbing up the tree and as soon as she got to the top, her foot slipped. Of course she had plenty of arm strength to hold herself up but she scared Will who instantly rushed over to help her climb up on the tree house.

"Will I can climb up by myself just watch me." And with that Waverly made it up the tree. Will was very cautious and protective of Waverly. He knew that her father was a master swordsman and that he told him to look out for her, without Waverly's knowledge, but Will had true feelings for her.

"I know, I know." replied Will, "I just don't want you to get hurt."


	2. Humperdink's Plan

"I will find them!" screeched Humperdink. "I have searched everywhere in Florin and my guards have made sure that no one has left Florin without my notice."

"If I may add your Highness; my spies have alerted me that Buttercup has had a daughter." Alerted Yellin.

"What, Why did you not tell me this sooner?"

"Because my spy network has just got the report. Those bandits who live in the Forgotten Forest were just taking about her and how she is beautiful with dark blonde hair and blue green eyes."

"Yes! This must be the daughter of Westley and Buttercup because no one else in Florin resembles Buttercup much like your description. We must find her; this is the perfect revenge plan. Kidnap their daughter and because I am already married, have her marry my son, Asher. That will anger Westley so much, that will give him the most pain but the only problem is he will come to rescue her like he did for my Buttercup."

"Might I add sire, drug Westley and Buttercup so they can't rescue her and by the time they wake up, she will already be married."

"Perfect, now all that's left is to find Waverly."

"She must be in the Forgotten Forest, it is the only place we haven't searched."

"Yellin, round up a kidnapping party."


End file.
